Executive Dysfunction
is common amongst people with executive dysfunction, and correlates with childhood abuse]] (Coming soon) 3 Symptoms of Executive Dysfunction – And How Not Recognizing Them Might Result in Ableism "Executive dysfunction is a term for neurological differences that effect planning, flexibility, organization, and self-monitoring, and it can appear in folks with anxiety, autism, and OCD (of which, I have all three). And although many folks who experience executive dysfunction internalize this idea of “laziness,” assuming that someone doesn’t want to do something instead of acknowledging that some folks ''cannot ''do the same amount of stuff that you do (in the way that you do it) is ableist. And this line of thinking that I had internalized is oppressive – not only to me, but to other disabled folks. Now, as a disabled adult, I’ve found it hard to uncover ma" Procrastination Executive dysfunction is distinct from procrastination, though both are often treated as originating from laziness. The truth is that executive dysfunction is not about avoiding tasks that a person doesn't want to do (like procrastination), but signifies an actual incapacity to make the executive decisions for one's own well-being. |NYTImes:/Lieberman2019/Why You Procrastinate (It Has Nothing to Do With Self-Control)> :"Procrastination isn’t a unique character flaw or a mysterious curse on your ability to manage time, but a way of coping with challenging emotions and negative moods induced by certain tasks — boredom, anxiety, insecurity, frustration, resentment, self-doubt and beyond. :“Procrastination is an emotion regulation problem, not a time management problem,” said Dr. Tim Pychyl, professor of psychology and member of the Procrastination Research Group at Carleton University in Ottawa. :In a 2013 study, Dr. Pychyl and Dr. Sirois found that procrastination can be understood as “the primacy of short-term mood repair … over the longer-term pursuit of intended actions.” Put simply, procrastination is about being more focused on “the immediate urgency of managing negative moods” than getting on with the task, Dr. Sirois said." Tendril Theory https://erinhuman.com/2015/08/10/tendril-theory/ Monotropism |ThePsychologist.bps.org.uk:/Murray2018/Me and Monotropism: A unified theory of autism> :"Autistic Inertia :The bulk of what’s usually referred to as ‘executive dysfunction’ in autism  –  difficulties getting going with things, executing plans, and tearing ourselves away from things once we’ve started  – are more informatively talked about as ‘autistic inertia’. That is, resistance to a change in state: difficulty starting, stopping or changing direction. This is central to many of the difficulties autistic people face in life, but it is also part of what makes autistic thinking distinctive and valuable. :I’m a little uncomfortable with ‘executive dysfunction’ as a label for this, because it makes it seem like it’s a problem with steering; it’s more helpful to think about momentum of thought carrying us forward, often to conclusions that others might have missed. Thinking in terms of inertia also gives some insight into the discomfort of being interrupted, or plans changing. It’s as if we’ve loaded a cart to the brim with thoughts and feelings, and then we suddenly have to steer it round a sharp corner. :This tendency follows naturally from monotropism. Whatever interest is most aroused in a monotropic mind tends to pull in a whole load of processing resources. That naturally makes it harder to change track, especially when your understand that the paths of our thoughts always leave an imprint in our minds, and autistic ones leave deeper grooves than they might in the average mind." Lead and Crime |MotherJones:/Drum2016/Lead: America’s Real Criminal Element> :"Gasoline lead may explain as much as 90 percent of the rise and fall of violent crime over the past half century." :"In a 2000 paper (PDF) Rick Nevin concluded that if you add a lag time of 23 years, lead emissions from automobiles explain 90 percent of the variation in violent crime in America. Toddlers who ingested high levels of lead in the ’40s and ’50s really were more likely to become violent criminals in the ’60s, ’70s, and ’80s." :"Put all this together and you have an astonishing body of evidence. We now have studies at the international level, the national level, the state level, the city level, and even the individual level. Groups of children have been followed from the womb to adulthood, and higher childhood blood lead levels are consistently associated with higher adult arrest rates for violent crimes. All of these studies tell the same story: Gasoline lead is responsible for a good share of the rise and fall of violent crime over the past half century." :"A second study found that high exposure to lead during childhood was linked to a permanent loss of gray matter in the prefrontal cortex—a part of the brain associated with aggression control as well as what psychologists call “executive functions”: emotional regulation, impulse control, attention, verbal reasoning, and mental flexibility. One way to understand this, says Kim Cecil, another member of the Cincinnati team, is that lead affects precisely the areas of the brain “that make us most human.”" Category:Autism Spectrum Category:ADHD Category:Borderline Category:Personality Divergences